SKuBMAVL Folge 17 der Friedhof nebenan
by Merit-Seto
Summary: SkuBMAVL bekommt neue Nachbarn die ein paar neue Abgründe aufzeigen.Crossover: Gorillaz


Der Friedhof neben an

SKuBMAVL… sitzen und liegen gelangweilt und müde auf dem Sofa rum

Vegeta: Langweilig…  
Bakura: Mh…  
Zorro: Marik mit Papierkügelchen bewerf  
Marik: Hey! Lass das!  
Zorro: aufhör  
Merit: Kopfüber vom Sofa häng LANGWEILIG!  
Atemu: Spielen wir halt was!  
Zorro: Atemu mit Papierkügelchen bewerf  
Atemu: Doch nicht so was!  
Zorro: aufhör  
Sanji: Sich Kissen gegen Kopf hau  
Selas: Alles Okay? Oder dreht der jetzt auch durch?  
Sanji: Was ist bloß los? Seit 4 Tagen hängen wir jetzt so blöd rum!  
Bakura: Mh…  
Mibo: rein gerannt komm Leute! Ihr werdet es nicht glauben!  
Selas: Was werden wir nicht glauben?  
Mibo: Der gammlige Friedhof nebenan wurde verkauft und ziehen irgendwelche Leute in das Haus das auf dem Berg in der Mitte steht!  
Zorro: Hä? Wer ist denn so blöd und zieht dort ein?  
Mibo: Weiß nicht… aber gerade sind dort jede Menge Umzugswagen vorgefahren!  
Bakura: Ich geh mal kucken!  
Alle: Wir kommen mit! raus geh

-wenig später-

Bakura: Friedhofsgatter aufmach und vorsichtig reinkuck  
Atemu: Angst hat Ob das Satanisten sind?  
Selas: Bestimmt! Und du bist ihr erstes Opferlamm!  
Bakura: glasige Augen krieg Endlich…  
Selas: Bakura Faust übern Schädel zieh Das war ein Scherz, du Idiot!  
Bakura: Aua!… traurig kuck Nicht mal ein Kleiner?  
Atemu & Selas: NEIN!  
Bakura: Man…  
Sanji: Pst! Da ist jemand! Seid mal leise! flüster  
SKuBMAVL… versteckt sich hinter den rum stehenden Grabsteinen  
Möbelpacker: Kisten vorbeitrag, auf einer steht Noodles room  
Vegeta: Die haben einen Nudelraum?  
Selas: Bestimmt! -  
Marik: Vielleicht sind es ja asiatische Satanisten!  
Pexty: Ob die zu dieser Mafia gehören?  
Merit: Du meinst die Yakuza! Da will ich dann aber mit machen!  
Bakura: Ich auch!  
Wieder Möbelpacker, diesmal tragen sie eine Kiste auf der 2D- Room steht  
Mokuba: 2D? Was soll denn das sein?  
Mibo: Vielleicht Trickfilme?  
Zorro: -.- Also haben wir jetzt eine Bande satanistischer Yakuza im Cartoonwahn?  
Merit: oO Ahnung hat, unendlich freu  
Vegeta: Was dreht die Verrückte denn nun schon wieder am Rad?  
2D kommt aus dem Haus  
Merit: kreisch losstürm und 2D an Hals werf HEIRATE MICH!  
2D: ungläubig kuck Who are you, damned?  
Merit: wieder zu Verstand komm, 2D loslass Sorry! I am Merit and the guys behind the tomb stones are my frinds! We are your neighbours!  
Vegeta: Wie redet die denn?  
Selas: Das nennt man Englisch!  
2D: Hello, folks! SKuBMAVL grüß How are you?  
SKuBMAVL: … äh…  
Selas: Könnt ihr echt kein Wort englisch?  
SKuBMAVL: kopf schüttel  
Selas: verzweifelt Kopf senk Oh man… Hi! Im Selas and this are the 7 lords of SKuBMAVL!  
2D: Hey! I had hear of you! Nice to meet you!  
Zorro: Wer, verdammt, ist das?  
Merit: Darf ich vorstellen! 2D! Sänger meiner absoluten Lieblingsband Gorillaz!  
SKuBMAVL: …… Hä?  
Murdoc: dazu komm 2D! Where are my fucking cigrettes?  
Atemu: Ah… hinter Sanji versteck Ein Monster! Bakura: freu Endlich einer vom gleichen Schlag  
Murdoc: Who are this dudes? SKuBMAVL ankuck  
2D: Our new neighbours! This cute Sweetie is called Merit!  
Murdoc: Hey! You look so as you want to be my playmate! an Merit ranwerf  
Selas: kicher She wants to be every guys playmate!  
2D: Oh… a little slut?  
Merit: No! But you can call me how you want, honey!  
Marik: verzweifelt an Kopf greif Ich versteh kein Wort…  
Murdoc: I see, this gut is like me! Who are you? Bakura ankuck  
Bakura: Ähm… Mei näm is Bakura and ei äm ä sätänist…  
Murdoc: lol Woh! Your english is the most terrible I ever heard! Lets speak deutsch!  
Marik: oO Was? Die sprechen Deutsch?  
2D & Murdoc: Ja! nick  
Marik & Atemu: Gott sei Dank!  
Vegeta: Was wollt ihr eigentlich mit einem Nudelraum?  
Murdoc: Einem Nudelraum!? Wir kommst du darauf?  
Merit: Vegeta Kopfnuss geb Die Gitarristin heißt Noodle! Vegeta: Ach so…  
Noodle: Mit Kiste auf Friedhof komm Hey, guys! Whats up?  
Murdoc: We got to know our neu neighbours! Come here and take part!  
Noodle: Okay! Hi! Im Noodle form japan!  
2D: We have to speak german with them!  
Noodle: Why?  
Merit: Only my frind Selas an me speak english! This dumbs understand nothink!  
Kaiba: I understand all!  
Bakura: Streber…  
Noodle: Okay! Ich bring erst mal die Kiste rein! rein geh  
Merit: Wo ist Russel?  
2D: Beim Einwohnermeldeamt! Soll ich dir unser neues Haus zeigen!? Merit anzwinker  
Merit: Gern! bei 2D einhenkel und mit ihm in Haus geh  
Sanji: brodel  
Selas: Jetzt geht das wieder los!  
Murdoc: Ähm… heute Abend veranstalten wir ein Einzugs-  
BBQ. Ihr seit natürlich auch eingeladen!  
Mibo: Oh… Danke! Gibt es Bier?  
Murdoc: Ja!  
Bakura: Gut! Ich bing und ein Opferlamm mit! Atemu: oO Bakura: Keine Angst! Atemu tätschel Ich habe noch eins in meiner Folterkammer!  
Murdoc: glänzende Augen bekomm Du hast eine Folterkammer?  
Bakura: Ja! Selbst eingerichtet! Ich nenne sie liebevoll meine Kammer der Schmerzen! Bei Gelegenheit zeig ich sie dir!  
Murdoc: Oh ja! Komm! Ich zeig dir meine Wohnwagen!  
Bakura: Du wohnst in einem Wohnwagen?  
Murdoc: Ja! Ist viel angenehmer! Er steht in der Tiefgarage!  
Murdoc und Bakura gehen  
Marik: Haben die uns jetzt echt hier stehen lassen?  
Atemu: Scheint so…  
Mibo: Gehen wir wieder rüber und warten auf heute Abend?  
Zorro: Wir brauchen noch ein Einzugsgeschenk!  
Sanji: -.- Vielleicht sollte ich ihm Merit schenken?  
Vegeta: Die freut sich bestimmt! Sanji: Vegeta tret Du spinnst wohl?  
Vegeta: Du hast doch gerade selbst gesagt, dass du sie ihm schenken willst!  
Sanji: keif Das war Sarkasmus!  
Vegeta: Wenn du deinen Namen ändern willst, solltest du dir etwas Besseres einfallen lassen als Sarkasmus!  
Sanji: -.- Ich gebs auf!  
Mibo: So wie es aussieht bist du sie eh los! Von wegen Haus ankucken! Schlafzimmer vielleicht! Sanji: oO schluck ins Haus renn  
Zorro: Musst du so hart zu ihm sein?  
Mibo: Schulter zuck Mh… Bierflasche schüttel Lasst und endlich wieder rüber gehen!  
Selas: Kannst du auch an was anders als Bier denken?  
Mibo: Ähm… nachdenk … anfang zu sabber Äh.  
Selas: -.- Was frag ich eigentlich…  
KuMAVL geht wieder rüber und bereitet sich auf das BBQ vor

-Am Abend-

Gorillaz, Merit, Sanji und Bakura wuseln auf dem Friedhof herum und sind in den letzten Vorbereitungen für das BBQ als KuMAVL… dazu kommen

Selas: Atemu am Kragen hinterher schleif Jetzt komm schon!  
Atemu: Aber jetzt gibt es so was wie 2 Bakura!  
Selas: Halte dich einfach fern von ihnen!  
Atemu: keif Wollte ich ja! Aber du hast mich ja hierher gezwungen!  
Zorro: Und? Bei was hast du sie denn erwischt?  
Sanji: -.- Beim Küchenschrank zusammen bauen!  
Vegeta: prust  
2D: flüster Das war echt knapp!  
Merit: flüster Selas fährt demnächst ne Weile nach London, da überrede ich Sanji zu Polygamie!  
2D: Sehr gute Idee! zwinker  
Sanji: Was tuschelt ihr da schon wieder?  
Merit: Er wollte nur wissen ob du immer so eifersüchtig bist!  
Sanji: Augenbraue heb  
2D: Wenn es dich stört hör ich halt auf mit Merit rum zuhängen und halt mich von ihr fern!  
Merit: OO Tränen in Augen hat NEIN! heul  
Sanji: Doch!  
Merit: Das kannst du mir nicht antun, Sanji! bettel  
Sanji: ……… mit sich ring  
Merit: Ich hab auch Guido aufgegeben… wegen DIR! Du weißt genau wie sehr ich dir Gorillaz liebe! heul flenn  
2D: Außerdem haben wir gar nix gemacht!  
Selas: Noch nicht!  
Sanji: Genau! Ich…  
Bakura: Sanji Kopfnuss geb Hast du immer noch nicht begriffen, dass Merit keinen anfasst solange du dagegen bist?  
Sanji: Autsch! Kopfreib …… Na gut…  
2D & Merit: im Kreis tanz Wir dürfen rum hängen… wir dürfen rum hängen…  
2D: Und irgendwann nehme ich einen Song mit dir auf1 Merit: Oh freu! glänzende Augen bekomm Ich auf einem Gorillaz- Album… dämlich kicher  
Murdoc: Und das muss ich nun den ganzen Tag ertragen…  
Zigarette anmach  
Selas: Hast du dir deshalb den Wohnwagen angeschafft?  
Murdoc: Unter anderem! Bakura, wir wollten uns die Friedhofskapelle ansehen und beraten was wir daraus machen!  
Bakura: Ja klar! Ich hab schon mal einen Katalog mitgebracht,  
für die Inneneinrichtung! Katalog zeig  
Murdoc: Cool! Der Höllen- Weltbild! Den hab ich auch im Abo!  
Murdoc und Bakura verschwinden Richtung Kapelle  
Zorro: Wieso seit ihr eigentlich hier her gezogen? Die alten Kong Studios waren doch ganz schick!  
Russel: Groupies…  
2D: Die haben da Tag und Nacht die Stellung gehalten!  
Merit: Mit Schild "Gorillaz rulez" vor Haus sitz  
gröhl GORILLAZ! JA! 2D, ICH WILL EIN KIND VON DIR!  
2D: Daneben stell ICH AUCH!  
Alle: -  
Vegeta: Na die 2 passen ja zusammen wie Arsch auf Eimer!  
Sanji: -  
Selas: Bin ich froh, dass ich in ein paar Wochen weg bin!  
Marik: große Augen mach Weg? Wohin? Wie lange?  
Selas: Ich fahre für eine Woche nach London!  
Marik: Das soll jetzt nicht falsch rüberkommen, oder so. Aber… mit Atemu tanz und sing Selas fährt weheg!  
Selas fähr weheg…  
Selas: -.- Schön dass es euch freut…  
Merit: Kommen Damon und Jamie gar nicht?  
2D: Eigentlich wollten die auch… Die liegen bestimmt wieder besoffen und voll gekotzt in irgend einer Gosse!  
Merit: neidisch ist Oh… ich will auch!  
Zorro: Augenbraue heb Was? Besoffen und voll gekotzt in einer Gosse liegen?  
Merit: Mh… Das erinnert an meine Jugend… Wie oft lag ich mit Ron nach der Tiquillanacht im Bueno Nacho im Dreck der Gettos… schwärm, in Erinnerung schwelg  
Selas: Was? Du warst mal jung? Wann war das?  
Merit: Selas Kopfnuss geb Man, ich war 14!  
Selas: Also… 1960?  
Merit: Phü…  
2D: Wenn du willst, können wir uns ein paar Flaschen schnappen Und zum Hafen gehen! Der ich ja mal ECHT gossig!  
Merit: leuchtende Augen krieg Oh ja…  
Sanji: -  
Merit: Darf ich, mein Prinz? Bitte, bitte! bettel  
Sanji: Aber um 3 seit ihr wieder da!  
Merit & 2D: WIR VERSUCHEN ES! Flaschen grabsch und los renn Atemu: Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass die wieder kommen?  
Sanji: Warum nicht?  
Marik: Na ja… Weil sie in einer Gosse liegen wird?  
Sanji: Lass sie doch mal ihren Spaß haben! Seit Monaten muss sie für euch das Kindermädchen spielen. Sie hat es verdient mal einen drauf machen zu dürfen!  
Marik: an Daumen nuckel Kindermädchen?  
Sanji: Augen verdreh  
Russel: Die ersten Steaks sind fertig!  
Vegeta: Her damit!  
Russel: Vegeta Steak auf Teller tu  
Vegeta: skeptisch kuck Was soll ich mit dem einen Happen?  
Russel: Noch ein Steak auf Teller tu  
Vegeta: Augenbraue heb  
Russel: seufz, Drittes Steak auf Teller tu  
Vegeta: Wie lange willst du das Spiel noch treiben?  
Russel: Vegeta noch 10 Steaks auf Teller tu  
Vegeta: Na geht doch! Selas: -  
Marik: Russel Teller hinhalt Ich möchte bitte auch eins!  
Russel: Öhm… die sind jetzt alle! Ich muss erst Neue machen!  
Marik: bedröppelt kuck Man… An Tisch setz und wart  
Vegeta: Willst eins von mir haben?  
Marik: freudig nick  
Vegeta: Kriegst aber keins! hämisch grins  
Marik: bedröppelt kuck Man…  
Selas: Vegeta Kopfnuss geb Fresssack! Vegeta ein Steak wegnehm und Marik geb  
Marik: freu Danke!  
Russel: Ist der immer so verfressen?  
Alle: nick  
Noodle: oO Dann kommst er besser nicht in die Nähe unseres Kühlschranks!  
Vegeta: zuck Kühlschrank?  
Alle: oO Selas: Iss deine Steaks und sei friedlich!  
Vegeta: -.- Na gut… grummel  
Atemu: Hey! Da kommt jemand! in Richtung zeig  
Zombie: angewankt komm Wuhhhl… stöhn  
Vegeta: Habt ihr hier irgendwelche Untermieter?  
Noodle: Nicht das ich wüsste…  
Zombie: Gehirn…  
Zorro: So was findest du hier nicht!  
Selas: mal wieder Flirtparadies les Wo kommt der denn her?  
Sanji: sing Ein Student aus Upsalalala…  
Atemu: Augenbraue heb Wie ein Student sieht er nicht gerade aus!  
Russel: Er sieht den Leuten von der Bruderschaft der Soziologie- Studenten sehr ähnlich!  
Zombie: Atemu pack Ich will Gehirn…  
Vegeta: Da hast du den Falschen!  
Selas: Klar! Als ob er bei dir welches finden würde!  
Vegeta: -  
Noodle: Sollen wir ihn nicht bekämpfen oder so?  
Atemu: Ja bitte! Der wird langsam anhänglich!  
Zombie: Atemu umarm Küss mich…  
Atemu: NEIN! Leute! Hilfe!  
Noodle: Marshall Arts Kick Hia!  
Zombie: zerlatscht wird  
Atemu: Danke!  
Sanji: -.- Ich glaub ich weis wer dafür verantwortlich ist! in Richtung Kapelle stapf  
Selas: Ich glaub das ist keine gute Idee!  
Sanji: in Kapelle stürm  
Bakura & Murdoc: Vor Satan- Altar sitz und wie Mönche sing  
Kyrie Elesonwer hilft mir aus meiner Not!  
Kyrie Eleson der Trieb treibt mich in den Tod!  
Kyrie Eleson befrei mich von dieser Schmach!  
Sanji: Hey sagt mal spinnt ihr?  
Bakura & Murdoc: Nicht stören lass  
Oh Satan, du bist der Meister meiner Kraft!  
Oh Satan, bist Herr über meinen Saft!  
Du, Satan, kannst mich sicherlich verstehn…  
Vegeta: Mit Steak im Mund dazu komm Was treiben die hier?  
Bakura & Murdoc: Herr der Hölle, was hängt unter meinem Bauch?  
Herr der Hölle, was du hast das hab ich auch!  
Vegeta: Langweilig… wieder geh  
Sanji: Bakura und Murdoc Kinnhagen geb Hey! Ihr weckt gerade Zombies auf!  
Bakura: Kopf halt Hey! Sag mal, was soll das?  
Bakura & Murdoc: Sanji schnapp und auf Altar drück  
Murdoc: Der, der du es wagst unsere Rituale zu stören, wirst dafür büßen und in das Reich unseres Herren einkehren!  
Sanji: Ich habt wohl nen Vollschuß! Bakura & Murdoc verprügel  
Bakura & Murdoc: Ah… Schmerzen haben  
Sanji: Hände abklatsch So…  
Bakura & Murdoc: Tut uns leid… wimmer  
Sanji: Das will ich auch hoffen! Und jetzt husch ins Haus!  
Ihr geht heute ohne Abendbrot ins Bett!  
Bakura: Können wir nicht noch ein bisschen mit unserem Opferlamm spielen?  
Sanji: -.- NEIN!  
Bakura: Das ist echt fies! Nur weil Merit sich mehr für 2D interessiert musst du das nicht an uns auslassen! keif  
Sanji: brodel Was hast du gesagt?  
Bakura: geifer LASS DEINE EIFERSUCHT NICHT AN UNS AUS!  
Sanji: MACH ICH ABER!  
Murdoc: Willst du mit uns was opfern? Das beruhigt ungemein!  
Sanji: …… Hm… warum nicht!? schwarze Kutte anzieh Was muss ich machen?

- Bei den anderen-

Vegeta: Ich hab immer noch Hunger! mittlerweile 25 Steaks gefressen hat  
Russel: umkipp, Geist kommt raus, rapt Hey you fucking Asshole, dont be hungry anymore!  
I will hit you to trash und you become never fresh!  
So shut up your mouth or I will broke you nose!  
Vegeta: Wat hatter gesagt?  
Kaiba: Du sollst die Fresse halten, oder er haut dich!  
Russel: rap You wanna try that? So show your assback! The trouble I make, is neuer a fake…  
Vegeta: Kann der auch verständlich reden?  
Marik: Äh… Leute?  
Russel: Whats up, little guy, dont tell me a lie!  
Marik: Da kommen schon wieder so ein paar Zombies!  
Russel: Im the zombieeater. Let me be your leader!  
Zorro: Keif Hör endlich auf mit dem Mist!  
Russel: -.- Okay…  
Horde Zombies: Hirne…  
Vegeta: Das wird langsam einseitig…  
Selas: Find ich nicht… In Flirtparadies blätter  
Alle: -  
Vegeta: Ich muss mal ein ernstes Wort mit Kakashi reden…  
Zorro: Hey, du seltsamer, blauer Kerl! Du hast doch so das Maul aufgerissen! Also kümmer dich um die Zombies!  
Russsel: all right, guys! I will make it for ya!  
Russel macht die Zombies zu Kleinholz  
Noodle: Great, Russel! Jetzt lasst uns endlich was essen!  
Marik: Ähm… Welches Essen?  
Vegeta: alle aufgegessen hat  
Alle: o.O Selas: VEGETA! Hast du echt alles aufgegessen?  
Zorro: Selbst das rohe Fleisch?  
Vegeta: kau kau  
Selas: Vegeta Kopfnuss geb, tret Du alter Fresssack!  
Kannst du nicht einmal an die anderen denken?  
Vegeta: bedröppelt kuck Schuldigung…  
Selas: brodel  
Atemu: Wir können doch das Fleisch aus unserem Keller holen!  
Vegeta: WAS? Wir haben Fleisch im Keller?  
Kaiba: Atemu Kopfnuss geb Idiot! Jetzt müssen wir ein neues Versteck suchen!  
Atemu: Sorry…  
Kaiba: Augen verdreh Nun hol es schon! Ich hab Hunger!  
Atemu: Okay… Fleisch holen geh  
Vegeta: sabber Fleisch…  
Kaiba: Du bekommst nix mehr!  
Vegeta: Schmollmund zieh Warum nicht?  
Alle: Augenbraue heb  
Vegeta: bedröppelt auf Boden kuck Ist ja schon gut…  
Atemu: Mit Fleisch wieder komm Hier bin ich schon!  
Bakura, Murdoc und Sanji kommen aus der Kapelle. Alle in schwarzer Kutte  
Bakura: Gibt es endlich was zu essen?  
Marik: Nein! Vegeta hat alles gefressen und jetzt müssen wir erst neues machen! Wie seht ihr überhaupt aus? Ist schon wieder Fasching?  
Murdoc: Schwert zieh und auf Marik zeig Wage es nicht dich über meinen Herren lustig zu machen!  
Marik: auf Schwertspitze schiel Schon gut… Hände heb  
Hab nix gesagt!  
Murdoc: I hope so!  
Selas: Sanji! Hast du dich denen jetzt angeschlossen?  
Sanji: Na ja… ich wollt es mal ausprobieren… ist ganz nett!  
Mich interessiert es auch nicht mehr, was Merit mit 2D anstellt!  
Kaiba: Ach wirklich? Augenbraue heb Wer weiß wo die es gerade treiben?  
Sanji: Schulter zuck Gib mir lieber ein Steak!  
Noodle: Da musst du noch ne Weile warten!  
Vegeta: sabbernd vor Grill sitz  
Zorro: Jetzt reichts! Vegeta Augen zubind und an Baum fessel  
Vegeta: Hey! Was soll das?  
Zorro: FASS DIE STEAKS NICHT AN!  
Vegeta: Ich verspreche es!

Ein paar Steaks und viiiiiiel Alkohol später

Mokuba: sing Wir sind alle über 40.  
Selas: mitsing Ham im Leben nix vermisst… auf Stuhl einschlaf  
Kaiba: -.- Betrunkenes Pack! Aber alle!  
Mibo: Kaiba ins Gesicht sprech Gahr ni wahr!  
Kaiba: grün wird Wuäh… was für eine Fahne!  
Sanji: lal Herr, der Hölle, was hängt unter meinen Bauch…  
Bakura: lal Herr, der Hölle, was du hast, das hab ich auch!  
Pexty: Bierflasche heb Prost ihr Fische!  
-Stille-  
Pexty: -  
Polizeiauto fährt vor  
Marik: Was ist denn nun los!? Haben sich die Nachbarn beschwert?  
Zorro: -.- Marik… Wir sind die einzigen Nachbarn!  
Marik: Oh…  
Ryo und Dee schleifen Merit und 2D aus dem Auto  
Dee: Gehören die zu euch?  
Merit & 2D: glückselig starr und grins  
Sanji: Ja… leider…  
Ryo: Wir haben sie in der Hafenkneipe 'Zur dreckigen Flunder'  
gefunden… zwischen all den Verletzten.  
Russel: Na der Name der Kneipe passt zu den beiden!  
Zorro: Verletzte?  
Dee: Es gab eine Schlägerei in dem Schuppen. Irgendein Weib,  
muss sich an alle Kerle rangemacht haben…  
Merit: unschuldig grins  
Sanji: -  
SelaS: Im Schlaf sabbel Wer quatscht da so blöde?  
Dee: Na ja… hier habt ihr sie wieder! Merit und 2D vor Sanjis Füße werf  
Bakura: Ach… nimm die doch wieder mit!  
Sanji: Aber echt!  
Ryo: Tut mir leid, aber unser Ausnüchterungszellen sind voll!  
Dee: Seht zu! Schnell mit Ryo ins Auto steig und wegfahr  
Sanji: Arme vor Brust verschränk und auf Merit runter kuck  
Merit: hochkuck Schicker Umhang… Schschatzz…  
Sanji: …  
2D: Bischtdu jetzt böhse?  
Sanji: Nein… ich bin nicht böse…  
Merit: 2D umarm Sch… schön! Wir hadden nämlisch einen schuber Abend…  
Sanji: ICH BIN STINKE SAUER!  
Merit & 2D: In Armen eingepennt sind  
Sanji: brodel Darth Vader imitier  
Murdoc: Beruhige dich, Bruder! Lass und unseren Herren um Hilfe bitten!  
Sanji: Nein! Ich will hier jetzt eine Erklärung!  
Merit: im Schlaf sing Eine Schlägerei ist lustig, eine Schlägerei ist schön…  
Vegeta: traurig kuck Und ich war nicht dabei…  
Zorro: Merit tret Hey! Wach auf!  
Merit: blinzel Äh?  
Zorro: Was habt ihr beiden getrieben?  
Merit & 2D: dreckig grins  
Zorro: Augen verdreh Ich wollte wissen, was mit der Kneipe war!  
2D: Wir haben die dreckige Flunder auseinander genommen!  
Vegeta: Warum das denn? Immer diese unnütze Gewalt!  
Merit: unschuldig pfeif Keine Ahung…  
2D: -.- Die hat sich so lange an die Matrosen rangemacht, bis die sich um sie geprügelt haben!  
Alle: Oh man…  
Selas: Die Mannstolle hat wieder zugeschlagen!  
Merit: Schmollmund mach Ich wollte das doch nicht!  
Alle Jungs außer Sanji: Herzchenblick Schon gut…  
Selas: Immer das gleiche…  
Bakura: Seit wann kannst du diesem Blick widerstehen?  
Sanji: Seit ihr mich in eurem Kreis aufgenommen habt!  
Murdoc: Buhahah! Du siehst, es entspannt dich!  
Selas: O Gott! Jetzt dreht der auch noch durch! Höchste Zeit dass ich nach London fahre!  
Murdoc: zu 2D flüster Und? Hast du sie ordentlich geknallt?  
2D: -.- Nein! Sie will nicht, solange Sanji es nicht erlaubt…  
Murdoc: Haha!  
2D: schulter zuck Dafür kann man mit ihr ordentlich einen trinken!  
Mibo: Trinken?  
Vegeta: Mibo Bier geb Ist gut, mein Kleiner!  
Mibo: Bierflasche umarm Mein Bier! Mein geliebtes Bier!  
Merit: Augen verdreh Boar… ist mir schlecht!  
Murdoc: Wehe du kotzt auf die Grabsteine!  
Merit: umfall  
Sanji: Lassen wir sie mal liegen!  
2D: Schlafen ist eine gute Idee! dazu leg  
Vegeta: Jetzt kippen die alle weg! Schwächlinge! umfall, schlaf  
Alle: drop  
Noodle: Was machen wir jetzt?  
Mibo: Weitär feiärn…  
Russel: Ich hol ein paar Decken für die Suffis hier! Decken holen geh  
Mokuba: Auf Bier schiel  
Kaiba: betrunken an Grabstein lehn und in Gegend kuck  
Mibo: Mokuba Bier geb Hier! Aber pass auf, dass dein Bruder nichts merkt!  
Mokuba: Och… der ist so voll! Danke! sauf  
Sanji: Lasst uns bitte wieder in die Kapelle gehen! Ich kann das Elend hier nicht mehr sehen!  
Bakura: Sehr gute Idee! mit Sanji und Murdoc in Kapelle geh

Wird Sanji wirklich in den Bann der Satanisten gezogen? Kriegt 2D Merit ins Bett? Und wo ist eigentlich Kain? Wie wird es ohne Selas laufen? Und wie heißen die kleinen Plastikdinger am Schnürsenkelende? Mehr gibt es in der nächsten Folge! 


End file.
